familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wheatland County, Montana
Wheatland County is a county located in the U.S. state of Montana. As of the 2010 census, the population was 2,168. Its county seat is Harlowton. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.4%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 12 * U.S. Highway 191 * Montana Highway 3 Adjacent counties * Judith Basin County, Montana - north * Fergus County, Montana - north * Golden Valley County, Montana - east * Sweet Grass County, Montana - south * Meagher County, Montana - west National protected area *Lewis and Clark National Forest (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,259 people, 853 households, and 540 families residing in the county. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 1,154 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 96.99% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.58% Native American, 0.18% Asian, 0.22% Pacific Islander, 0.27% from other races, and 1.64% from two or more races. 1.11% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 38.4% were of German, 11.6% Norwegian, 7.5% English, 7.4% Irish and 6.5% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 87.4% spoke English and 12.2% German as their first language. There were 853 households out of which 25.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.80% were married couples living together, 4.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.60% were non-families. 34.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.24 and the average family size was 2.86. In the county the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 6.40% from 18 to 24, 22.00% from 25 to 44, 25.50% from 45 to 64, and 19.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 98.00 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $24,492, and the median income for a family was $32,500. Males had a median income of $14,185 versus $15,000 for females. The per capita income for the county was $11,954. About 11.10% of families and 20.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.00% of those under age 18 and 15.50% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Harlowton (county seat) *Judith Gap Census-designated place *Shawmut Unincorporated community *Two Dot See also * List of cemeteries in Wheatland County, Montana * List of lakes in Wheatland County, Montana * List of mountains in Wheatland County, Montana * National Register of Historic Places listings in Wheatland County, Montana References Category:Wheatland County, Montana Category:1917 establishments in Montana Category:Settlements established in 1917